Reflections
by Book-Master
Summary: A simple thing that I intended to publish a few months ago, but never got around to it. A C&C version of 9/11. Please R/R!!!


Reflections Written by: Book-Master  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, structures, and units, not belonging to me, are the soul property of EA Games threw Westwood Studios.  
  
Copyright: This story, and all contents that do not come in conflict with the previous disclaimer, are copyrighted 2002 by BM&S Publishing Co.  
  
  
  
  
  
She just stood there, staring at the ten-foot granite stone. It was only ten feet tall, but it was nearly fifty feet long.  
  
She gazed at the vast list of names, all listed in alphabetical order, looking for one name unparticular. She found it...  
  
Major General George Harrison Lee, 1936 - 1966.  
  
She just stared at the name a moment, then put my hand on it and ran it across the entire length of the name. There were several others there, allot of others actually, somewhere around 2,000 people.  
  
When the band started playing, She didn't try to get to the front of the podium like the rest, she calmly turned and waited, and watched.  
  
President Dugan stepped up to the podium, and looked out over the crowd. He seemed to clear his throat, then he began.  
  
"People of the United States of America, I have had the pleasure of being your president for five years now, and I have done my best to show that I am worthy of this position.  
  
Today, is a day of great importance, for we have all come here to mourn our fallen friends, family, and fellow citizens.  
  
I didn't have time to write up a speech, nor did I want to. I decided that I wished to address you not just as the President, but as a fellow man living in this great country.  
  
So, I don't have much to say, except that perhaps, we must always remember this day, and the people who died here.  
  
One year ago, September 11th, 1966, a day that has changed this world forever, The United States of America, was invaded without warning or cause, by the advance forces of the 3rd and 4th Army Groups of the USSR.  
  
This day is remembered for four things: They day the war stared, the destruction of the Statue of Liberty, the fall of the Pentagon, and the surprise attack, on the WTC and it's defenses..."  
  
  
  
She didn't hear the rest she had sat down on the step of the large honor stone, and began to remember the events that took place, one year ago...  
  
  
  
QUEENS, New York, September 9th 0800 Zulu  
  
"Lindsey I don't have time to argue." The tall dark haired man in uniform with Generals stars said  
  
"I thought you had leave off the week" his wife Lindsey said in an angry tone  
  
"Lindsey, they called me back, something's afoot."  
  
"George, you're almost always at the base now." Lindsey complained  
  
He walked over to her, having shut his brief case, and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I'll be back, nothings going to happen" George said  
  
"Promise?" Lindsey asked\  
  
"I promise." George said, then grabbed his brief case and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
Moscow, Russia, 0330 Moscow Time  
  
"Da, this will do very nicely." The burley Russian said, sitting at his desk  
  
"It will work, my Premier, the Allies do not suspect a thing." A heavy Russian accented voice said  
  
"The plan is perfect Yuri; you are a genius in your own time."  
  
"I am only a humble servant of mother Russia."  
  
  
  
Fort Bradley, New York City, 0900 Zulu  
  
George got out of the military jeep he'd been driving in and walked not the main building at Fort Bradley.  
  
He walked down the hall, and entered his office at door 23-B.  
  
He sat down at this desk, and began reading the reports on his desk.  
  
The door opened, and Captain James T. Walker came in. A cup of coffee in his hand.  
  
"Your coffee sir." He said, and handed the cup to him  
  
"Thank you, that will be all." George said, and the Captain left.  
  
Satellite observation room, The Pentagon, Washington D.C., 0956 Zulu  
  
Two men in black suits walked down the corridor in the Pentagon. They went threw the tight security checks without being questioned.  
  
After ten minutes of walking, they reached the war room. They flashed they're ID's and entered.  
  
They walked down the steps, and continued walking down another corridor, until they came to the SOOR (Satellite Observation Ops Room).  
  
The two feet think titanium door was opened, and they stepped in.  
  
A lieutenant was there holding a file for them.  
  
They both opened the file and look threw the pages.  
  
"Soviet navel build up near Greenland and Iceland sir, and more satellite readings in the Pacific. We also have some heat signals coming in from Mexico." The Lieutenant said  
  
There was a pause, then one of the men spoke.  
  
"Only the men in this room know about this, yes?"  
  
"That's right sir."  
  
"Good, no one is to lave or enter this room for the next 72 hours, got that?"  
  
"Understood sir."  
  
The man walked over to one of the consoles while his partner and the Lieutenant were having conversation.  
  
He typed in a few commands, then hit enter.  
  
"All right, good luck men, we'll brief the President."  
  
They exited, and then the man turned to the guards. "Seal the door, no one gets in or out for 72 hours, understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir." They said, and sealed up the door with locks.  
  
The two men walked back down the corridor.  
  
When they exited the Pentagon, they got into they're car, and drove down the street.  
  
"Where do we stop for lunch?" The other man asked  
  
"Lets go to the park, no ones there at this time of day."  
  
They exited the car when they got to the park, and after finding a table, ate their lunch.  
  
They then headed back to he car. As soon as they reached the door, two men wearing black sweaters and hats came up behind them.  
  
They both pulled silencer pistols, and the mans assistant was shot threw the head.  
  
"Thanks guys, they won't know till it's too late.... what the, HEY WAI..." He was cut off, as the man behind him pumped three bullets into the back of his head.  
  
As the two men, walked away, they both emptied a few more shots into him.  
  
  
  
Fort Bradley, New York City, September 10th, 1000  
  
George looked over the base reports; he came across one item that made him growl.  
  
He picked up the phone, and dialed Northern Approach Patriot Battery.  
  
  
  
"Quartermaster, what the hell is going on? My report says the Batteries aren't on!" George said angrily  
  
"Sir, we need the extra power for other buildings, and there's no danger, we're not at war or anything."  
  
"WE ARE ALWAYS AT WAR QUARTERMASTER, remember that!"  
  
"Very well sir." The Quartermaster hated being told what to do  
  
George hung up, and then sat back in his chair "I'm going to go to my quarters." He said to the guard outside his door  
  
"Yes sir." The guard replied  
  
  
  
Northern Approach Patriot Battery, New York City, just north of the WTC  
  
  
  
"Sir, I thought we were ordered to charge up the Patriots again." A Gunner asked the Quartermaster  
  
"It was canceled Private, now get back to work." The Quartermaster said "Geese, it's not like something's going to happen tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Moscow, Russia, September 11th 0450 Moscow Time  
  
"We are ready Premier, all you must do, is give the order." Yuri said  
  
"I do not know Yuri; maybe this isn't the right thing to do."  
  
"My Premier, I made this plan just for you, it is the right thing."  
  
"Very well." He picked up the phone "Operation 'Red Dawn'... Is cleared for initiation."  
  
  
  
  
  
New York City Radar Station, September 11th 0800 Zulu  
  
"There it is again." Private Horton said to his partner  
  
"We've been getting air traffic and naval traffic coming in from the Northeast all morning."  
  
"I'll call the Lieutenant." The Private said  
  
He picked up the phone that hooked to the commander of the Radar Stations office  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" A grouchy voice asked  
  
"Sir, we're getting readings of seal and air traffic in the Northeast heading for us."  
  
"Who cares, it's probably just that carrier fleet with the F-4s from Germany."  
  
"All right sir." The Private hung up  
  
  
  
Washington D.C., The White House, 0927 Zulu  
  
President Dugan looked over some paper work eh was ready to sign, when the pone rang.  
  
"Dugan here." The President said  
  
"Mr. President, we have a hell of a situation down here." General Carville said  
  
The President gestured for his secretary to get the incoming files from NORAD  
  
"How bad can it be Ben?"  
  
"According to NORAD, we have Soviet aircraft and naval units coming threw both sides, and Soviet ground forces pushing up threw Mexico. I don't know how they snuck up on us"  
  
  
  
"You better double-check this with NORAD; it just doesn't make any sense. I'll call the Kremlin"  
  
"Will do." The General said, then hung up  
  
Dugan massaged his temples a minute, then picked up the phone too Moscow.  
  
"Da, Romanov here."  
  
"What's going on over there Alex?" Asked Dugan  
  
"Why Mr. President, whatever do you mean?" Romanov asked  
  
"Alex your..." he then saw the files the secretary brought him. "Your throwing everything you got at us. WE"RE SUPPOSED OT BE ALLIES YOU MANIAC!" Dugan yelled  
  
"DON'T ACCUSE ME MR. PRESIDENT, we Romanvs's have our legacy to consider!"  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A WOODEN NICKEL ABOUT YOUR LEGACY! You call them off Alex. YOU HEAR? YOU CALL THEM OFF... You know we'll retaliate."  
  
"Oh, don't be too sure." Romanov said, as Yuri picked up a phone. Then he hung up  
  
Dugan picked up the line to NORAD  
  
"Confirmation?" He asked  
  
'You betcha'." Carville said  
  
"My god, all right, make it happen."  
  
"Will do." Carville said  
  
  
  
Dreadnought Class Missile Cruiser "Lenin", 0930 Zulu  
  
"Men, we have the privilege, of being the first, to show the hand OF MOTHER RUSSIA!" The captain yelled to his men "TO YOUR STATIONS!"  
  
The men got into stations, the missiles were prepped.  
  
"FIRE!" The captain commanded  
  
The first missile raised, and took off.  
  
The second missile raised, but didn't  
  
"What's wrong!?" The Captain yelled  
  
"Malfunction sir, it will only take a few minutes." Ten minutes later, the second missile took off  
  
The men cheered with anticipation, they knew it had begun.  
  
  
  
WTC, New York City, 0936 Zulu  
  
Private James Hatchmen looked out the window of the WTC on floor 89 of the Second tower.  
  
He pondered some personnel matters, before noticing something coming for the first tower.  
  
He squinted... when it came within 5,000 yards; he knew what it was.  
  
"INCOMING MISSILE HIT THE DECK!"  
  
The missile impacted the first tower on the 111th floor.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, the second missile hit the second tower on the 105th floor.  
  
The ceiling came down in some places, and one piece right on top of the Private.  
  
  
  
Fort Bradley, New York City, 0945 Zulu  
  
George was in his office, he was flipping threw channels, when he came to the news station.  
  
"THIS FOOTAGE IS LIVE, THE WTC HAS BEEN HI BY UNIDENTIFIED MISSILES AND WE ARE CURRENTLY TRY...."  
  
George didn't hear the rest, he leaped up, pulling the TV cord out by accident, spilled coffee on his lap, and picked up the phone.  
  
"GOD DAMMED!" He yelled from the coffee "GET ALL PERSONNEL READY, THE WTC HAS BEEN HIT. I WANT EVERY MAN OUT OF BED AND IN EMERGENCY VEHICLES NEED HUMVEE-S, TRUCKS, AND ECV's ALL IN 10 MINUTES!"  
  
He slammed the phone down, and rushed out of his office At 1003 Zulu, all the trucks were ready. George Jumped into the lead jeep, and the huge line of trucks sped off to the Trade Center.  
  
  
  
WTC, New York City, 1010 Zulu  
  
The tucks pulled up, and George and all 800 men jumped out, and got to work. Emergency civilian workers were doing what they could.  
  
At 1020, the Chief of the Fire Company came up to him.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO LOSE THE BUILDING!" He yelled over the roar of people and fires  
  
The Captain ran up to him. "SIR, WE HAVE ONE OF OUR MEN STILL CAUGHT ON THE 89TH FLOOR, I JUST GOT WORD FORM ONE OF THE VICTIMS!'  
  
George didn't waste time, before anyone knew where he was going, he grabbed a gas mask, and ran into the building,  
  
He passed the last of the escaping victims. As he ran to the elevator, and punched the button for floor 75, which's as far as the elevator would go.  
  
Once there, he exited, and ran up the rest of the stairs, until he got to floor 89.  
  
He found the Private, trapped under a desk.  
  
"HELP!" He yelled  
  
"Hang on son, I'm here." George yelled  
  
He pulled the desk off of him, and got him up.  
  
"Let's get out of here." George yelled, but just then the ceiling caved down on them. George pushed the Private out of the way just in time. But George got stuck under it.  
  
"NO!" The Private yelled  
  
"Get out of here, no time to get me out, we're going to lose the building."  
  
"I can't...." The Private began  
  
"GO NOW!"  
  
The Private turned, and ran out.  
  
The Private made it out just as the First Tower collapsed.  
  
"THE GENERAL, I COULDN'T"T GET HIM OUT!" He said sobbing  
  
George picked up his cell phone; it was partially dented, and pressed in his home number.  
  
Lindsey picked up the phone.  
  
"George! DO YOU SEE WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" She asked excitedly  
  
"Yeah, I'm there."  
  
"Oh, my god, how can this be happening!?"  
  
There was a small pause...  
  
"Honey, I don't know how to tell you this.. but... I won't be able to keep my promise."  
  
"What?..Whats wrong?"  
  
"I'm not coming home Lindsey..." he didn't finish the sentence  
  
"What are you talking about?" Her voice began to break a little  
  
He slowly began singing the words of a song.  
  
Over the phone, she heard metal creaking  
  
"I need to go now honey, I love you."  
  
There was a loud creak, and then a roar, then the hone went dead.  
  
"George, George no! No....." she sobbed, and cried, she didn't know what was reality anymore.  
  
  
  
--------------------  
  
Outside the WTC, people ran screaming as the second tower collapsed downward in a roar, while the Soldiers and Firemen watched knowing that the first shot had been fired.  
  
  
  
  
  
She came back into reality, to see two men standing over her.  
  
One had Sergeants stripes with the name Walker on his tag.  
  
The other, was President Dugan!  
  
"Mam, we'd like to have the honor, of shaking the hand, of the bravest man we ever knew."  
  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well....I hope you enjoyed it. So far, this is the only really serious C&C story I've written...amazing isn't it? 


End file.
